The Tomboy and the piglet
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After bumping into Ukyo that one dark rainy night, Ryoga makes it into a habit to meet with her more often, not that she minds the company. Though it confuses the people around them, they form a bond and odd relationship that makes them happy. Easing the loneliness inside their hearts. RyogaxUkyo, Ryoga/Ukyo P-chan/Ukyo, fluff, feels, Platonic Ranma/Ukyo, Jealousy. I take requests
1. Chapter 1

**So the last P-chan and Ukyo fanfic I wrote got rather popular and people seemed to enjoy it. So I decided to write a sequel of sorts formed of one shots into a series.**

 **Please private message me or leave in reviews of any ideas you may have for chapters.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review :)**

Ranma hummed to himself pleasantly as he absentmindedly followed behind his fiancé as they made their way to Ucchan's restaurant for some much-needed lunch. The rest of the family having their own business plans. It wasn't often that they were able to relax for such a long period of time, so they were taking full advantage of the situation before any element of surprise danger came their way and ruined their peace.

Ever since he moved to Nerima, none stop drama in one form and another had followed him around. From his old high school rival who was now trying to sugar up to his fiance and being a pain in the ass. To his previous assassin turned stalker and Chinese amazon warrior Shampoo, to his obsessive Yandere stalker and aristocrat Kodachi, sister of his other stalker/enemy Kuno. Then the lecherous old pervert Happosai who took great pleasure in making all their lives miserable.

So why not enjoy the fun while it still lasted, given his life it was rare he ever was free of some kind of stress. It was quiet, they weren't being harassed by any fellow classmates, the sun was shining and they were both in good moods. They hadn't argued all day and there was a feeling of mutual content between the two teens. Though it was suspiciously quiet in a sense, to overthink and ruin the situation would not be a good idea.

I mean their family wasn't around to get in the way, mercifully. Though he was aware the Tendou's were his future in-laws and family in a sense, there were times they became very overbearing and a bit intense for his liking. No family was perfect that was true, but sometimes he wished that they would just get off his case a little sometimes. That or somehow try not to be so frustrating. Given he had only ever lived with his pathetic father and never really had a connection with his mother, he had a hard time understanding some things. What was normal in a family and what wasn't.

Nabiki had decided to gratefully break into her money stash and put it towards taking Kasumi out for lunch and buy her some new clothes. Allowing them in their own way to bond over being sisters. Though she was devious and manipulative, in her own way Nabiki did love her sisters. She did tend to do a lot of activities which indulged in her own self interest more than not. But she was also very insightful, intelligent and quick witted, she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it.

Soun and Genma were off getting drunk by themselves while Happosai had decided to join them and no doubt get up to some kind of trouble. However, they had promised to keep him out of trouble as best they could. But the rest of the family knew Happosai's track record and didn't hold their breath. When he wasn't robbing the neighbourhood women of their garments or harassing the female tendou family members, he was bullying his ex students and annoying the crap out of Ranma or anyone else for that matter.

Given they were now alone with nothing to do and time to waste. Being at home seemed far too boring and quiet, either ending up with training or sitting alone in their rooms bored. Ranma and Akane had decided to go out for dinner, given it was not something they got to do often. Allowing them to escape the stressful and often frustrating situation of home for a while. Clearing the air and being able to just spend some much needed time away from home.

Ranma for once had changed into a white short sleeved T shirt and jeans which looked surprisingly good on him. As the rest of his garb had been put for the laundry which had left him with nothing else to where. So, he relented for a more casual look instead. Along the way he had sensed a lot of people staring at him which made him uncomfortable, worrying that it may annoy Akane out of jealousy from unwanted attention. Though he did tend to appreciate other girls attraction to him, he was a serial monogamist when it came to Akane.

Akane walked ahead in a cheerful mood, holding her beloved pet close to her bosom with a spring in her step. A warm smile on her face as she gazed ahead of her. Wearing a yellow crop top with short sleeves and wild on the chest, followed by a pair of blue mini shorts and white vans. Though she was a force to be feared when it came to her temper, Ranma had to admit when she was happy. Akane did happen to be very cute, her smile and good mood was always infectious though he adamantly denied that fact.

The sun was shining down on them in a radiant heat, a blue sky above and a few white clouds rolled by above their heads. It really was the kind of day in which you found yourself hard to feel any sort of negative emotion at all. The kind that left you feeling motivated and wanting to spread your joy with anyone you met. Eventually the trio reached their destination of Ukyo's family restaurant to which Ranma perked up eagerly as the familiar scent of food filled his nose. His aching belly eager to be filled with a good meal.

As they entered the front door, Ukyo was busy cleaning counters and humming to herself. Obviously in as good a mood as they were, from the looks of it she had experienced a busy morning herself. Having hopefully made a lot of money from hungry customers. Upon hearing the door opened, she looked up with one of her signature bright smiles "Welcome to Okonomiyaki Ucchan's" she said happily. Upon seeing who it was, her mood became even better but more relaxed. Given they were regulars, she tended to lose the more professional attitude around Ranma and the Tendou's.

They ordered from her restaurant so often and she had such a close friendship with Ranma and his adopted family, that they couldn't really act like strangers. Though she asked them to behave or did act business like occasionally, they mostly had fun and reminisced together. Though she still wrote to her father back home who occasionally pestered when she was going to get a boyfriend. She took care of herself and was thus able to do what she wanted.

Ranma smiled and hopped onto nearby stool eagerly "Hey Ucchan, the usual please!" he replied cheerfully. Ukyo was such a talented chef and he loved her cooking, one day she would make whatever man or woman if she liked them too, very happy as their bride. Unlike his other stalkers, she never gave him any reason to feel threatened or worried. They told each other anything and she was his confidant, he was very protective over her and acted a lot like her big brother.

Ukyo gave him a fond look, what would she do without him? "Sure thing Ranma honey" she replied in content. Though she had dealt with many frustrating customers before, she would always be more than happy to serve Ranma. He was one of the few she would welcome with open arms. He was family, he was her closest friend and she loved him more than anything. Though she knew somewhere deep down that Ranma would never love her, having him around was still something she could never be without.

She argued with the likes of shampoo and Kodachi because they claimed to love Ranma but their actions said otherwise. She may have been jealous of Akane, but she was one of the few who loved Ranma as much as she did. Shampoo only saw Ranma as a prize and had no issue manipulating his life and using Chinese spells to make him love her. Kodachi was more like an obsessive stalker who couldn't take no for an answer.

Akane sat down beside him sighing heavily, ordering her own meal afterwards. Ranma really was the epitome of a walking stomach, forever hungry. But she knew his feelings for Ukyo were purely platonic, thus negating any form of jealousy she felt in the past. Not threatened by her presence compared to Shampoo or Kodachi. Though she was frustrated about how Ukyo had been part of Ranma's life long before she had, meaning they had a level of emotional intimacy that they did not. But then again, that was common with childhood friends.

As she prepared the couple's meals, Ukyo's gaze wondered to a familiar black mammal resting on the booth in front of Akane. Noticing that P-chan was adamantly averting his gaze while blushing profusely as he did so. "Nice to see you again little guy" she praised warmly. She had wondered how he had been doing since the day they bumped into each other. If he got home safe, was eating well and keeping out of harms way.

He had been such a cute little guy, she was so used to spending time alone that having him around made her realize how lonely she was. She had often considered adopting a pet of her own, but she had no idea if animals were even allowed in her building. She had never asked when she moved in, simply looking for a place to run her business and start her new life. But having P-chan around made her realize that he longed for emotional intimacy.

Akane gave a confused look at the familiarity that Ukyo gave P-chan, as did Ranma. Though Ukyo was familiar with P-chan, it was more acknowledgment or brief hello's, but now she was awfully familiar with him. Hell, he even seemed very nervous around her, but in a shy way. When had they had the time to become so friendly with one another? It made no sense to her whatsoever, and she was curious to get to the bottom of this.

Ukyo then placed a steaming bowl of fresh curry and rice on the side for P-chan. Remembering how eagerly he had eaten it the first time, recognizing it as a meal he now enjoyed. "Eat up little guy" she cooed fondly. There was something very soothing about watching him eat and the endearing look he gave her. She had to admit, though he belonged to Akane. If they ran into one another again she would have no trouble babysitting him again.

P-chan perked up at the sight of the fresh meal, touched that Ukyo remembered how much he enjoyed it. He quickly squirmed out of Akane's arms and onto the table, oinking happily as he wolfed down the homemade treat. Though he was more than used to eating the meals that Kasumi made at the tendou house and the snacks given to him. He had to admit, the loving homemade meals that Ukyo made were great.

She was such a natural homemaker and housewife that he couldn't help but admire that. She simply sought love and affection but couldn't get that due to her crush being engaged and carrying no romantic feelings for her. In a sense they could understand one another because the person they loved liked someone else, for him Akane and her Ranma. But lately, when he was with her he felt his mind wander entirely from Akane and simply to her.

Akane watched in silence at her pet's behaviour, utterly stunned at his reaction to Ukyo's offering. She never knew P-chan liked curry that much, given she knew how to make it herself. "You two sure seem to get along huh?" she replied in confusion. She was glad he wasn't causing her any trouble at the restaurant, but since when had they had the time to bond? He wasn't even this affectionate or friendly with any of her friends from school, which made no sense to her at all.

An explanation would be very nice right now, as her mind kept wondering to every scenario possible thinking of how these two formed a relationship. She was so used to P-chan relying on her and acting like his mother than she felt a little jealous that he had someone else. The fond adoration on Ukyo's face and the obvious bashfulness of P-chan and his eagerness with her was a little strange to get used to. Given he was either on his own or spending time at her house.

Ukyo smiled bashfully, knowing how odd this situation may seem to them. She didn't feel it quite right to tell Akane that she had been babysitting her pet pig on the side and become very attached to the little guy. "We've bumped into each other before, seems we've taken a shine to each other" she confessed. That night of sitting him on her lap with a meal, warming him up and cleaning him off from the rain. He really was a sweetie and it was hard not to get attached. But he wasn't hers to claim, and she knew if she tried that Akane would get upset about it. So it was best not to tell her the whole story just in case.

I mean Akane had adopted him in a sense but he was not legally her pet, he came and went as he wanted to and showed back up later on. He was a stray animal who happened to grow attached to one home because he got free food and affection. Knowing that made her feel a little sad as she resembled that to her current relationship to the small piglet. But she kind of hoped that she was special in her own way to him and not just a temporary friend when he couldn't see Akane.

Akane hummed thoughtfully and continued to eat her own meal in silence. She had never seen P-chan act so affectionate with another person aside from herself before. It was fair to say she was a little jealous, given she had adopted him to begin with. That night he had appeared in her room and nearly attacked her, he was just afraid and confused. But she had taken care of him and helped him make a new home for himself, but now he had developed a bond with someone else. Why did she feel like P-chan had distanced herself from him? Like when a baby bird left the nest?

A sense of envy and loneliness started to stir inside of her, annoyed that P-chan was venting his emotions towards someone other than herself. But more so that it had happened in such a short period of time, while it had taken P-chan a while to get used to her home. Was she not good enough as an owner, had she denied his needs? was it because of the fighting she and Ranma had around him? Was it Ranma being a bully towards him that caused him to do so? What was the answer?

Ranma meanwhile sat in silence beside his now shocked fiancé, continuing to eat his own meal. But a fierce frown was slowly appearing on his face, vented towards the small black pig being petted by his best friend. Glaring darkly at P-chan, first he got friendly and tried to get sugar with Akane, now he was making moves on Ukyo. He really had guts putting moves on two of the closest people to him.

He felt like Ryoga went out of his way to bait him into a bad mood because he could get away with it. Nobody would believe that Ryoga's cursed form was a weak little black pig that used his form to perform perverted acts. Compared to how his cursed form helped him grow as a martial artist, Ryoga's weakened him and he had to rely on others for protection. However, he tended to abuse his in worse ways than Ranma did which annoyed the latter greatly. Always making him out to be the bad guy. But now he was really pushing his buttons.

Ryoga gave him shit for stringing along girls, when in fact Ranma was just awkward. He had spent the past 16 years of his life travelling, never really being able to form a true connection with other people. Though he had many relationships because of it, he had never truly been able to connect with the female gender. Thus he always became awkward and flustered when other girls would show an interest in him because he never knew how to react towards it.

However, he was also a serial monogamist and though all these women threw themselves at him, he only ever wanted Akane. Though they argued, his relationship with the youngest Tendou was by far the healthiest. They felt jealousy, they argued but they always made up in the end. He hated it when she got close to other guys and she hated it when other girls tried to take him away. They loved one another though he hated to admit how cute she was out loud.

But Ukyo was an important person to him too, but not in the same way Akane was. Ukyo was like a sister to him, having known her since they were both kids. During the days on the road before his father had messed up again and ruined another persons life. She had been his confidant, his other half and family, they spent a lot of time together and made a lot of happy memories together. Ryoga had better not try anything funny around her, he would have no hesitation in turning Ryoga into bacon if he even so much as laid a hand on her.

Ukyo was indeed a tough girl and could handle herself, taking crap from nobody which is why she was so good at her job. But she was still human and a girl for that matter. She could still cry, get hurt, suffer from trauma and feel negative emotions. She hated being lied to, manipulated and betrayed, being a very cautious person. Though he was glad Ryoga had averted his interest from his fiance, he would always be there for his best friend. So he would be keeping a close eye on the black piglet even closer from now on.

"Making friends now, huh P-chan?" he muttered menacingly, not averting his gaze from Ryoga as he ate. Though he was indeed responsible for Ryoga's cursed form inadvertently, he would have to keep a closer eye on his rival from now on. If he did anything to upset Ukyo whatsoever, he would make him sorry for ever doing so. Ranma tended to try not to sulk or cause misunderstandings, but sometimes his emotions got the better of him. But he would never let anyone get away with hurting the ones he loved.

Ryoga peered at Ranma and smirked playfully, he couldn't complain anymore as though he was close to Akane it was because she was like his pet. She had no idea that his cursed form and human form were one in the same but neither did Ukyo. It was embarrassing for him to talk about, as well as traumatic. But he and Ukyo had a connection, two lonely people longing for love from people who would never notice them. So what that he was chasing love with another person, it was none of Ranma's business.

"Huh, seems I have two new rivals for attention. You guys really know how to make a girl feel special" Ukyo teased scratching P-chan's head affectionately. Ranma was so cute when he was jealous and it made her happy to know he cared so much about her. But P-chan was just a companion for now, so he didn't need to worry. But all the same, it felt nice to have some attention from someone who genuinely liked her for once. Instead of those guys who ignored her when she was one of the guys.

Akane sighed and continued eating, while Ryoga and Ranma glared silently at one another. A strong tension between the two males for protection and affection for their best friend and possible crush. But at least they weren't causing any trouble, but it would be nice to go out somewhere without petty squabbles happening somewhere along the way.


	2. C2: New master

**So I finally gave you an update, just when you thought I had abandoned this fic**

 **Ukyo pays a visit and rescues Ryoga from being smothered by Akane nearly revealing his secret. Akane gets jealous and Ranma turns big brother mode**

Akane sighed, kneeling down to collect her beloved pet in her hands thoughtfully. She had noticed that he looked rather filthy, usually, he was a very clean little pig but he seemed to have gotten into trouble when her back was turned. However, he was only small and probably still a baby, he didn't know any better. He just wanted to have some fun is all. How could she mad at him over such a trivial thing.

He couldn't exactly take care of himself, she wondered how he even survived when he wandered off. He could have been hit by a car, he could have been killed by a predator or been kidnapped by another obsessive human being. The idea of him being harmed or losing him in some traumatic way scared her, I mean she had taken him in and raised him by herself. She was very protective over him. She could tell P-chan all her secrets, she could share all her problems with him and all he needed to do was listen to her. She loved her little pet and how happy he made her. Waking up to him on her pillow and cuddling up with him as she slept, carrying him everywhere with her and keeping him safe from harm.

She gave him a fond smile, her heart swelling with love as she gazed upon his little face "Aww p-chan, looks like you need a bath" she cooed. She would be able to clean him all up and make him look all cute again. She would be a bad owner if she neglected him like that. It was her job to take care of him after all. She had been so busy lately she had forgotten all about him but now she could make it up to him. She wondered what he had been up to before he made his way back home again.

However, little did she realize the bomb she had created would have severe effects and cause her fiance to become rather upset. Despite the fact that she had seen her fiance, Shampoo and Mousee all transform into their respective cursed forms, she still had an issue understanding that Ryoga's curse was in fact the little piglet she had adopted into her life. Feeding, bathing and giving unknown favours to a very sneaky and perverted little piglet who was in fact a grown teenager.

Ranma nearby overheard this, stiffening in response. If she threw him in the tub then he would revert back to being Ryoga. God knows he hated Ryoga for the shit he pulled as P-chan. But they had a code as martial artists and since he was semi-responsible for the curse. He swore to never tell anyone about Ryoga's curse to save him from embarrassment. If Akane saw that Ryoga was P-chan his life was over, but then again she had gotten glimpses but was still dense to the fact that they were both one and the same. That her beloved pet pig was the cursed form of Ryoga and used it to spite him on more than one occasion.

He hated the little runt as much as anyone could, he was staying here free of board in disguise, he slept in his fiance's room, he ate with her, she carried him everywhere close to her breasts. She babied him constantly and never scolded him when he was hurt or attacked him because somehow he always started the fight even when he didn't. In her eyes he could do no wrong which was never fair whatsoever, he always got the blame and it really annoyed him. When would she ever take his side?

Before he could intervene, someone else already did so for them. Bringing a breath of fresh air to the already tense situation. "Sup everyone, special delivery as ordered" a familiar voice called. Ranma had ordered take out since Kasumi was out of town on a trip with the rest of their family. She had left enough money for food and such to last them until she got back. Saving Ranma from Akane's cooking until then. He had tried telling her again and again that he didn't mind a wife that couldn't cook, but she wouldn't hear of it.

She often got a little spiteful of the fact he could cook while she had no luck. Constantly pushing herself to be able to make something edible for her family and her fiance. But every single time was met with rejection, unless he obeyed just to make her happy. However, despite his mother wanting him to become a man among men and his father verbally abusing him for doing anything feminine. He actually got some joy out of cooking, it was a nice stress relief.

A warm smile came to the blue eyed boys face as his childhood friend entered the room. She was always a welcomed guest t the dojo and he never felt fear around her. He knew Ukyo would never hurt him in any way, she was too kind of a girl. Sure she could be hot tempered and sometimes acted a little odd, but they had a close bond and told each other everything. She was his confidant, "Hey Ucchan, good to see ya" Ranma called back. It had been a while, given he had training and she had to work at her restaurant. Things had been hectic for a while but it was always good to see a familiar face that wasn't a stalker or a rival. In fact, she was one of the few women outside the tendou house that he could stand to be around.

Whenever Kodachi came around he hid for weeks trying to get away from her, knowing the tricks she pulled to get his attention and twisting them to her benefit. Shampoo was a good cook and a useful ally in battle, but she always manipulated him into dating her or doing what she said. Hell, he was often uncomfortable about how forceful with her sexuality she was, though Ranma was used to walking about as a woman. When it came to physical contact with the opposite gender, he was rather naive. So if anything, the two combined only made him more uncomfortable.

She then spotted a familiar black piglet in Akane's arms, struggling with every amount of strength he could muster to get away. She wondered what could be upsetting the little guy so much. "Woah. Somebody's energetic today, were you teasing him again Ran-chan?" she teased. He really ought to be nicer to the little guy. She knew they didn't always get on, his closeness to Akane making Ranma jealous. But then again P-chan knew how to wind him up too. However, they both needed to learn to get along a little better.

She knew that Ranma was just being protective of Akane, given how often she got kidnapped or how his other psycho admirers tended to attack the people he loved. Kodachi stalked the poor guy and tried to use drugs to make him obedient or kidnap him. Shampoo used violence, manipulation and spells, while she simply treated him the same way she always had. As her childhood best friend whom meant the world to her, welcoming him with open arms and a hot meal. But it was rather amusing to see him act so childishly over a small pig. The only time he was honest about how much he loved her was in his neko form. He really did love Akane more than he liked to admit.

Akane nodded in acknowledgement to her friend, ashamed that P-chan was making such a fuss and looked so filthy in front of a guest. Why couldn't he just obey for once? She wasn't going to hurt him, it was just a little hot water and soap. "Hey Ukyo, I'm trying to give him a bath. But P-chan keeps having a tantrum and trying to run away from me" she complained bitterly. She was just trying to take care of him, why was he being so difficult? He would make the house dirty if he didn't take a bath. Kasumi had trusted them to take care of the house, what would she say if dirty hoof marks were found everywhere?

Ukyo hummed thoughtfully, placing down the order on the table for Ranma to serve out. She may as well stay a while given she had nothing else to do today. "Huh? You mean you have no idea?" she replied. Seems Akane didn't pay much attention to her pet as she thought she did. She had picked up immediately when she found him of how freaked out he appeared at the idea of a running bath. So she found other ways to take care of him, making sure to avoid all his phobias so he felt comfortable.

There were many things Akane was ignorant of, her inability to cook, the fact that Ranma was in love with her, her own feelings for Ranma, the fact that his admirers love was one sided. But more so above all else, the fact that her pig was freaking out because he was about to be taken to be bathed. The creature was using every amount of strength he could muster to get free and escape his owners grasp. Probably wanting to run away and hide where he would be safe.

Akane gave Ukyo a look of confusion, trying to soothe her pets panicked state to no avail. "About what?" she asked. Was there something she should know about P-chan? Was there something wrong with him? Had he gotten sick or something? Ukyo seemed to know something she didn't which was concerning to her? Had Ranma been telling lies about him again? Honestly, why couldn't he just leave P-chan alone, what had he ever done to annoy him?

Ukyo approached Akane, affectionately petting P-chans' head. Hopefully Akane would learn from this and find a new way to keep him clean, baths weren't the only way after all. "He suffers from Aquaphobia. When I bumped into him on the street one night, I mentioned cleaning him and he freaked out. The poor little guy hates the stuff" she explained. Akane could be a very naïve girl, she always had her best interest at heart but sometimes she never really considered all of her actions. Not really seeing how sometimes they could cause issues for someone else. She had no idea up until now that the poor little guy was terrified of taking a bath.

A look of shock came upon her face, P-chan was afraid of water? How long had he had this phobia? She felt so awful, she had unintentionally been scaring the poor baby. No wonder he had been acting out so much, trying to get away. But how could she have known, I mean he couldn't speak? She had no idea his thrashing about was because he was so scared. For all she knew he could have just been having a temper tantrum, usually he was always so well behaved. How could she make this up to him?

From the background Ranma scoffed, he never thought Ukyo was capable of being naïve to Ryoga's tricks too. He really had a way of twisting the truth into what he wanted didn't he? Fooling everyone into believing he was innocent and incapable of doing anything indecent, they couldn't be any more wrong. It was bad enough Akane hadn't figured it out yet. "Yeah Aquaphobia" he mocked under his breath. The little rat didn't want to get caught transforming or he would be revealed as a manipulative little pervert. Wanting to get his sugar from Ranma's fiance for as long as possible in hopes of getting close to her.

Ukyo smiled fondly at P-chan, her blue eyes kind and gentle. She knew he wasn't a bad little pig, he was jealous is all. He didn't want attention diverted from him because he liked to feel wanted. "You want me to bathe you again little guy?" she offered. She knew what he liked. She knew how to keep him clean without going anywhere near water. Making sure he felt safe and comfortable, all while making sure he kept clean and didn't make a mess. You had to take his feelings into consideration after all.

P-chan perked up eagerly upon hearing these words. Oinking delighted sounds and leapt immediately from Akane's tight grasp into Ukyo's welcoming arms. He knew that Ukyo immediately understood his fears and discomfort. Akane had taken him in, she gave him a home and treated him well, she protected him and gave him love. But she had no idea that he was the same Ryoga that Ranma hated. He loved Akane so much but she had no idea that he had feelings for her, let alone any of his darkest secrets. She only saw him as her cute little pet and a bashful awkward guy. But Ukyo understood, their meeting had been by chance and she dried him off from the rain and made him dinner. But she understood him, they were one and the same. She was not cursed like himself but she had the same painful longing for someone who would never notice her feelings.

Akane stared in awe as her pet forced himself from her arms and leapt into Ukyo's arms. Burying himself in her arms and nuzzling against her, Ukyo seemingly familiar with this gesture as well. She was surprised by the closeness between the two, given how little they had seen each other before. She had never seen P-chan ever act so eager towards another girl, usually he was so bashful and tended to sniff and lick at first before he allowed anyone but her to touch him. She didn't understand his sudden change in attitude.

Ukyo gave Akane a reassuring look, sensing her jealousy but she couldn't help herself. P-chan had just grown on her and it was nice to have some company in her small little house. He had yet to come and visit her but he was always welcome in her home, though she hoped to bump into him again soon. "I'll deal with the little piggy, you guys set up for lunch" she replied casually. She then paced off down the hall humming to herself, affectionately stroking the small animal in her arms to which he oinked in response.

Akane picked up the Okonomiyaki delivery box and headed to the kitchen to serve up the food. But she silently watched Ukyo leave down the hall carrying her beloved pet in her arms. She knew it sounded stupid, given that P-chan tended to roam off by himself all the time. But she was a little pissed to see P-chan being so close to another woman. Relying on someone that wasn't her to take care of him.

* * *

Everyone was sat around the table in silence, enjoying their meal cooked homemade and hand delivered by Ukyo. Fresh cups of tea to accompany their lunch, a cool spring breeze and cherry blossoms slowly falling onto the ground. A small group gathering surrounded by comfort, conversation and sometimes laughter. A lovely spring day as the seasons passed and the weather became warmer. Discussing future plans for the upcoming summer season.

There was a light tension in the air, directed at both Ukyo and the small creature resting on her lap. Akane trying hard but failing miserably at how jealous she was, how much this situation hurt her. Wondering how long this had been going on and at what point without her knowing that P-chan had distanced himself from her and attached himself to Ukyo. As a kid she had always wanted a pet but she was never allowed, forced to focus her time and energy into becoming the air to the tendou dojo. Now the only pet she had ever owned was now leaving her for another person.

P-chan was sat on Ukyo's lap in content, Ukyo giving him small bites of her food every now and again. He had been sitting with her ever since his bath and refused to move even when Akane had beckoned him affectionately. He gave her the odd stare and occasionally watched her, but he never once shifted from where he was sat. They even had their own conversations ignoring Ranma and Akane briefly, lost in their own little bubble. The usually tough and playful Ukyo showing such a sweet girly side around him.

Akane was utterly baffled and rather hurt by his distant nature, she had no idea why her pet was being so cold all of a sudden. What had she done wrong to make him hate her so much? Had she not been affectionate enough? Had he grown bored of her? She didn't understand why he was acting this way. Was she jealous? Yes of course she was, but it wasn't uncommon to fight for the affections of a family pet, everyone wanted to share the love or have said pets attention solely directed at them. Knowing their pet appreciated them just as much.

Ukyo looked up curiously, sensing the strong tension in the air. She had come all this way with their meal but they weren't really eating much which was a little annoying. Well, Ranma was he never wasted a bite of her cooking but she could tell that Akane wasn't and Ranma was simply distracted is all "What? You guys not hungry or something? Why all the sour faces huh?" she asked curiously. What had made them so unhappy? They had been so pleased when she showed up, she rarely got to see them nowadays. So why were they giving her weird looks all of a sudden?

Akane forced herself to smile, she couldn't be petty. She had no right to take this out on Ukyo, this was by no means her fault. But she couldn't help it, she already knew Ukyo had a one sided crush on her fiance as well as a bond with him she would never understand. But now that she was taking P-chan from her, she couldn't help but sulk about it. Jealous that his love was being directed at someone that wasn't her. "I had no idea you liked animals Ukyo" she replied stiffly. She could have just gotten her own pet instead of stealing hers.

Ukyo blinked, humming thoughtfully to herself "Never had any t' be honest" she explained petting P-chan's head affectionately. She then laughed bashfully "But this little guy just rubbed off on me y' know" she joked. She had always spent her time working for her dad's cart, training in martial arts or running the family business. Relationships and having an animal companion was something that never seemed to come into her life. So she couldn't help but indulge a little.

Ranma peered at Ukyo in silence, chewing his food with a menacing look directed at his rival in his cursed form. This guy really had no limits to how far he would go. First his fiancé and now his best friend. But at least Ukyo could handle herself and was self-aware when it came to his condition with water. She wouldn't make any mistakes like Akane would, allowing him to relax about her safety. But if he tried anything funny, he wouldn't hesitate to teach him in a painful lesson.


	3. C3: Piggy back

**I apologise for not updating this story I haven't abandoned it, if you have any requests for chapters please let me know. Id' appreciate suggestions :)**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Ukyo hummed to herself cheerfully as she continued onwards along the familiar trail that led to the familiarity of home, having finally finished a long day of delivering to hungry customers. It wasn't easy balancing a part time job outside school and running it independently, but she made it work and she got a good work ethic from it. I mean she was running the family business and her father was proud of her for it. Though he still held a grudge against Genma for stealing their only source of income and forcing him to create a new business, he was pleased she had mended her friendship with Ranma.

She was glad of her friendship with Ranma and their closening bond, but she did crave more from him despite his feelings being purely platonic. But she was content in having Ranma's trust and close companionship regardless of his feelings. But finding a boy who loved and accepted her these days was hard to find, given guts like Ranma were hard to find. But having her little companion made her forget the complexities and stresses of romance, realising she was lonely and simply sought emotional connection.

P-chan relied on her, he needed her, her appreciated her and made her feel fulfilled. Waking up to his cheery little face and happy oinks made her smile. However, she felt guilty at how busy her job and school life made her, worrying that she neglected him. So she tried to balance her life better and make P-chan feel more included in her life. She knew all too well how negative it could impact you when loneliness overwhelmed your life. Instead of leaving him alone in the emptiness of her small flat, Ukyo had decided to bring P-chan along for entertainment so he didn't get bored. The little guy seemed to appreciate the gesture and had eagerly watched from atop his nest.

Carrying P-chan in her arms felt like she was babying him too much and being unfair to him. She noticed how much he enjoyed perching atop her shoulder, how confident he seemed to feel, so she decided to find ways to carry him to mimic this to make it a habit. She had collected a small backpack and placed him inside so his head could poke out of the top. So he could enjoy his surroundings and have some freedom at the same time. P-chan had no issue with his and often dragged it to her before they left the house so she never forget it. Petting him for being helpful so she never made any mistakes before leaving the house.

She enjoyed keeping him as a companion through her daily life, easing both of their loneliness. P-chan not seeming to mind where she took him, keeping close to her at all times. He looked contentedly comfortable with no desire to move. He was a curious little pig and learned a lot from observing people in his everyday life, showing he was more empathetic than he let on. No wonder he got lonely, he just wanted someone to love him and to share his affection with. "You having fun back there P-Chan" Ukyo called in amusement. He could have a better view of the business around them while remaining comfortable and warm without the worry of getting chilly.

Ryoga oinked happily in response to her question, he had never been carried like this before. Without embarrassment of doing something inappropriate while Akane held him against her breasts. Ukyo never patronised him or made him feel emasculated, believing him to be weak or incapable, even in small form she treated him as an equal and always wanted to help him. In a way, it was like having a piggyback (Pun) from a cute girl and he wasn't disrespecting her in any way.

Though he was still desperate to get the cure to his curse, he was frustrated at his weakness he gained via curse. How it impacted his strength as a martial artist, how endangered he was by larger enemies and predators. How he had to rely on others for protection so he wouldn't be harmed. Hell, he was a teenage boy, how on earth was he going to develop a relationship with someone when he was trapped with a curse he had no ability to control.

Ukyo made him feel less ashamed of his curse, though she believed this to be his true form, she had never treated him badly as a man. Yes, they occasionally argued and butted heads but they respected each other and bonded well. They fought well as a team, he helped her out in her shop and she always offered a spare room if he needed it. Ryoga had never experienced a relationship with anyone, given his years of chasing after Ranma and living alone. Dating, speaking to the opposite gender, dealing with attraction, this was all something alien to him. But maybe, with Ukyo, he had a genuine shot of dating.

Ukyo smiled, pleased he was comfortable and enjoying their bonding time together. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since he came into her life as her little roommate. It felt like she had known him for so much longer, a familiarity between them that she couldn't place. He seemed to have no desire to return to Akane, despite previously being owned by her. But she had no issue with adopting P-chan and claiming him as her pet if he was comfortable with her, sometimes the pets chose you instead of the other way around. "Y'know, it's getting kinda cold these days, maybe I should make you a mini scarf" she teased. Though his bandana was adorable, it couldn't be very warm for him. She had never really made clothing for pets, seeing it as a strange and sometimes unnecessary thing, but P-chan had no fur to keep him warm in the cold so he would benefit greatly from it. She had once knitted something for Ranma but he didn't seem to wear it, so she just gave up on doing so as it was a waste of materials. But she would happily spoil P-chan if it made him happy.

Ryoga blushed shyly, he had never been given a gift by a girl before. Especially not from someone he liked, he was rather touched by her generosity. Akane spoiled him with treats, affection and shared her room with him, but she never knitted him anything and simply saw it as a duty as a pet owner. She did love him, but with the same maternal instinct a mother would a child instead of romantic, even in his human form she purely saw him as a friend and nothing more. That was a frustrating feeling to Ryoga, to like a girl so much only to realise he would never have a chance with her. But Ukyo doted on him, she showed him kindness without reason and enjoyed his companionship, hinting to have romantic interest in him. He did often find himself chilly in the lack of protection as a pig when he was in his human form he didn't own many items either.

Ukyo smirked to herself, catching his blush from the corner of her eye. He was a cute little fella, no wonder he was so popular with women. He wasn't a baby piglet, he was just a miniature pig. There were a lot of pig breeds in the world, he may have come from a petit breed. "You all embarrassed now? If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on me hun" she giggled. Having no idea of how true this joke was in reality. Ukyo reached up fondly, tickling Ryoga's face affectionately with her hand. The whole time she petted him, his face was bright red with embarrassment.

Ryoga internally panicked, his mind processing what Ukyo had just said. She was smarter than she was even aware sometimes, hoping she didn't catch onto his cursed form anytime soon. She would cook him alive and eat him for dinner. But more so if she learned of his blossoming crush on her, despite having protected him in pig form. What would she say? What would she do? He had no way of comprehending her reaction. I mean Akane had seen him revert multiple times but never clicked they were one in the same person. I mean she still harboured a one-sided crush for Ranma.

He trusted Ukyo, they had bonded multiple times about their unrequited love and crushes on both martial artists. Soon they came to enjoy one another's company and finding comfort in each others misery. He admired her independence and devotion to Ranma and her friends, despite using manipulation when necessary she had never attempted to harm Akane like her other rivals had. Ukyo had a big heart and simply wanted the boy she loved to notice her, which wasn't unfair to ask. Over time he had been living with Ukyo, he had developed an undeniable fondness for her as well as empathy. He could relate to her personally, they were both lonely souls, making him want to protect her from those who would hurt her.

Ukyo was her happiest when she was cooking and testing new recipes, bonding with her friends and proving her capabilities. She was a passionate person and put her all into everything she did. But she carried an insecurity about her womanhood and femininity, given she was raised as a tomboy and treated differently by girls and guys in their class due to her lack of girliness. Despite the confidence she carried, he could see the glimpse of sadness in her eyes when she wasn't respected or acknowledged as a woman. Ryoga respected women, he treated them fairly and never hurt their feelings. He was against anyone who disrespected women or made them uncomfortable, particularly loathing Kuno for the way he treated Akane and even Ranma's female form. He had no shame and refused to admit his disrespect and harassment of women. Ukyo was an amazing girl who simply needed to find someone to admire and accept her as she was.

Ukyo hummed thoughtfully, rubbing her chin "Guess I got knitting to do, maybe red or green?" she suggested. He often wore a yellow bandana, maybe she could try something new for a change. It was nice to have variety in life. She could use her savings to look at wool and decide on the colour and texture then, using the spare wool to make something for herself later on. Saving money on making clothes for herself meant she could put it towards other things she needed.

Ryoga sighed heavily, realising how close he had come to discovery. Not realising he had been trembling until she deflected the conversation onto another topic. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so flustered by a girl, it was rather embarrassing. He needed to keep a better poker face and not give himself away so easily, reflecting on his actions and being too easy to read. Ukyo simply giggled as she pondered on how funny and awkward the little pig was, a tsundere little piglet.


End file.
